


First of Many

by Bellakitse



Series: Flash Fiction Friday [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, New Year's Day, Romance, first 'i love you'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: TK raises his head from Carlos’ chest, a smile so bright on his face, it causes crinkles at the corners of his eyes. “Happy New Year, my love,” he says back just as softly. “It’s going to be a good year; I can feel it.”*TK and Carlos wake up to a new year.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Flash Fiction Friday [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025089
Comments: 19
Kudos: 221





	First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! 
> 
> This story is as much about Tarlos as it is about me. 2020 wasn’t great, but it gave me this show and ship and, in turn, gave me new friends and readers I adore.

Carlos lays on his side in his bed, grey-colored sheets pooled around his waist. He props his head on his hand as he watches the sleeping figure next to him. The morning light filters through half-opened curtains, dancing over his boyfriend’s skin, and the medallion he wears constantly gleams bright every time it catches the light.

He takes in the steady rise and fall of TK’s chest as he sleeps before moving his gaze to his beautiful face. It’s as breathtaking as the first time he laid eyes on the young fireman. Long lashes gently resting, hiding his lovely green eyes from Carlos, cheeks flushed with sleep and his perfect mouth a pale shade of pink. Carlos smiles at the low whistle TK lets out every time he exhales. He’s teased him about it before, always getting an adorable wrinkle of TK’s nose when he protests, claiming he _doesn’t_ snore.

Since they became official and sleepovers became commonplace for them, Carlos has been grateful for the first time in his life of being a light sleeper. He used to curse it on days off, waking up early despite the deep desire to sleep in. Now, it’s become a blessing as he gets to wake up to the beautiful sight before him.

“You’re staring again.”

Carlos smiles at the sleepy reproach. “How do you know?” he questions teasingly. “You’re eyes aren’t open.”

TK huffs, turning towards him, his eyes still closed. “I can feel you,” he answers with a yawn. “It feels like a touch.”

Carlos chuckles softly, doing just that, his hand running up and down TK’s warm skin, his heart skipping at the soft smile that takes over TK’s mouth as his eyes flutter open.

“Hi, baby,” TK whispers, bottle-green eyes shining with joy and amusement, the only warning Carlos gets before he presses his cold feet against Carlos’ shins.

“Brat,” he says fondly as TK laughs.

TK nods happily before snuggling in closer. He lets out a satisfied sound when Carlos takes the hint, wrapping his arms around TK as he rolls onto his back, allowing him to rest his upper body on his chest. He lets out a sigh of his own when TK ducks his head down and presses a kiss over his heart, just as sweet and tender as the man in his arms he’s been falling in love with ever since the fateful night they met.

Carlos lets his hands dance over TK’s bare back, digging into a knot or two he feels, getting an appreciative grumble back muffled against his chest. “Happy New Year, Ty,” he says softly.

TK raises his head from Carlos’ chest, a smile so bright on his face, it causes crinkles at the corners of his eyes. “Happy New Year, my love,” he says back just as softly. “It’s going to be a good year; I can feel it.”

Carlos chuckles back sarcastically. “Anything after 2020 has to be better, right?” he questions jokingly, surprised when TK’s expression turns serious.

“2020 wasn’t great, obviously,” he starts, not needing to explain given the year the world has been through. “But I can’t hate on it completely. Some good things came out of it.”

Carlos raises an eyebrow at the statement, he doesn’t point out TK’s near-death experience, but given TK’s wry smile, he knows his face says it for him.

“Yeah – this wasn’t great,” he agrees as he reaches up to touch his scar.

“That’s an understatement if I ever heard one,” Carlos mutters just as dry, jerking up when TK pokes his side.

“ _But_ ,” TK says forcefully for a moment before his expression softens once more. “2020 also gave me _you_ ,” he says quietly.

Carlos lets out a small gasp, his heart slamming against his ribcage at the look TK gives him. He’d wished and prayed for the day TK would be this open with him, his feelings right there at the surface for Carlos to see, mirroring his own.

“How can I hate a year that brought me the one person who makes me so happy I barely know what to do with myself,” TK continues, love shining clear in his eyes.

“Really?” Carlos whispers, not truly believing they’re finally here.

TK nods, a little wobbly but sure. “I love – “

Carlos doesn’t let him finish. He rolls them over, covering TK’s mouth with his. He kisses TK deep, pouring all the love he feels into it. TK moans as his hands find Carlos’ curls, sinking into his hair as he gives back as good as he gets. It starts to get heated, and Carlos can feel parts of each other waking up, letting him know what kind of _good morning_ it’s going to be. When TK bucks his hips, rubbing his hardening cock against the crease of Carlos’ pubic bone, Carlos has to break the kiss, much to TK’s disappointment.

He smothers TK’s protesting whines with quick teasing kisses, his mouth again, each corner, his cheeks, and the tip of his nose until TK is giggling helplessly. Pulling back to look at him, Carlos is left in awe once more by the man in his arms, sexy and adorable wrapped in one. Imperfect, yet perfect _for_ Carlos.

“I love you,” he tells him, causing TK’s chuckle to end, but not his brilliant smile.

“I tried to say it first,” TK accuses him fondly. “You stole my thunder.”

“You can tell me now,” he answers, shooting for cool and failing by a mile. It makes TK grin, and Carlos can’t help but follow.

TK cups his face in his hands; he tilts his head up an inch or two, rubbing the tip of his nose against Carlos’ in a wonderfully sweet gesture. “I love you, Carlos Reyes,” he whispers, his eyes bright and sure as he looks at him. “I am absolutely and irrevocably – in love with you.”

Carlos lets out a shaky breath, TK’s words hitting him square in the chest.

“And as long as I have that,” he continues gently. “It doesn’t matter how bad it gets out there; it will be okay because you’re here, and you love me too.”

“Always,” he answers instantly, needing TK to understand just how true that is.

“I know,” TK tells him lovingly before tugging him down for another kiss.

“You see,” he says after a few minutes have passed, breathless from the kiss. And as their hands start to wander, he moans softly when Carlos wraps one around his cock. “2021 is already a good year. We’re together.”

“The first of many,” Carlos promises as he starts to stroke him.

“ _Yeah_ ,” TK agrees with a gasp, thrusting helplessly into his hand. His eyes closing as he gets lost in the sensation. “The first of so many.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
